I Love You, I Hate You
by Kirai Mayumi
Summary: Another day begins with Natsume and Mikan always fighting. Hotaru and Ruka can't stand this and make a plan. Kokoroyomi also helps. But will their plans work out just as they thought? Or will they fail... NXM and a bit of RXH...I think
1. Chapter 1 Not Again

I Love You, I Hate You..

It's 8:30 in the morning and Sakura Mikan is late for class...again..

"AHH! I'm late again!" says Mikan, who was getting dressed.

Meanwhile a raven-haired boy is walking down the halls of the academy. All of a sudden Mikan comes running down the hall anime style."ohayougozaimasuNatsume!" said Mikan in a very fast way. Just in the knick on time, he grabs the end of her pony-tail.

"BAKA...there aren't any classes today..it's Saturday.." says the emotionless Natsume. "WHAT?" Mikan was in such a hurry that she forgot it was Saturday. "BAKA.." was all Natsume said.

"Why you...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME? Why do you always put my hair on fire Natsume!" And so on and so on.

Natsume just ignored her and continued walking now the hall. "I HATE YOU HYUUGA NATSUME!" Natsume stopped dead in his tracks and snapped his fingers. In a second, Mikan's hair was on fire. "FIRE!"

Natsume, being his 10-year-old self, gave a little smirk while watching the panicing Mikan put out the fire. It had only been 2 months since Mikan joined the academy and already they were quick enemies.

Mikan was able to put out the fire but a devilish look was on her face. "NATSUME!" Shouted Mikan. She was about to pounce on him but he stepped out of the way.

"See ya...aho.." Natsume started to walk faster just to get away from Mikan leaving her behind. "Why that Natsume..." said Mikan as veins popped out of her head.

Meanwhile from behind a door, Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka were watching and Mikan and Natsume didn't even know. Imai is the best friend of Mikan and Ruka was the best friend of Natsume. Despite the fact that Natsume and Mikan always fight, Hotaru and Ruka knew they liked, or _loved _each other.

"We should get them together, instead of letting them fight too much." says our animal loving friend Ruka. "Hai.." was all Hotaru replied. "Even if she is a dummy...I wonder how Natsume would like Mikan-chan.." "I dunno." said Ruka. Hotaru just smiled. "Lets get working."

Ruka and Hotaru were in Hotaru's lab, working on a secret camera. "We need Kokoyomi-kun's help with this. He needs to read their minds while we work on a plan. Especially Natsume-kun's mind.." says Hotaru.

Just then a little idea hits Ruka and Hotaru the same time. They look at each other with a devilish gleam in their eyes.

Kirai: Well..it's a cliff hanger but you'll have to read the next chapter!

Mikan: W-what are y-you p-plan-ning..?

Hotaru and Ruka: Nothing..


	2. Chapter 2 First Kiss

Chapter 2-I..Love Him/Her..?

Just as Mikan starts walking back to her single-star room, she bumps into Ruka and Hotaru. "Ohayou Hotaru-chan! Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" says the happy but irritated Mikan. "Mikan...Ruka and I want to ask you something.."

"What is it Hotaru?"

Hotaru and Ruka just stare at each for a few seconds. Hotaru then breaths in deeply and askes,"Do you love Natsume?"

"W-what are y-you talking a-about..?" asked Mikan, stammering. "Do-you-love-Natsume" replied Ruka. "Why would I like someone like him?Hmph..that jerk..I don't even know what love is. At least, I think I don't."

Hotaru and Ruka just smirk. "Are you sure?" they say in unison. Mikan starts blushing a little as if not to know what to say. "Well?" they asked. "N-no!" said Mikan, still blushing. "U-um..sayonara!" And Mikan continues running to her room.

"_I..love Natsume..?..Why would I like a moron like him? It can't be possible..."_ These thoughts kept on running in her mind that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Instead of ending up in her room, she was near the Sakura tree that Natsume always stays at.

And there he was, reading his manga as always. Natsume was thinking about something Hotaru and Ruka asked him.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume..do you like Mikan?" was what Ruka had asked._

"_Why would I...? Of all people, like her..." replied Natsume_

"_Natsume..do not put back your feelings for her..." said Hotaru. Natsume keep on denieing that he liked Mikan but he couldn't. Deep down, he really loved her._

_End of Flashback_

"_Natsume..." _Mikan thought. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she accidentaly tripped onto a rock and fell on him.

The rock, of course, was never there but was put there by---yup you guessed it..Hotaru and Ruka. Along with Kokoroyomi-kun, they were watching Natsume and Mikan. "Watch it polka-dotted panties girl...!" muttered Natsume.

"Huh? What?" Mikan snapped out of it and blinked a few times. As she noticed what she was onshe blushed and freaked out. "Natsume!" She started to blush and Natsume noticed it. Kokoroyomi-kun, Ruka, and Hotaru notced it too.

"_I knew it.."_ the three of them thought. _"So..Mikan likes Natsume because she was blushing..I wonder if Natsume likes Mikan back.." _"Gomen neeeeeeeeeeeee Natsume!" shouted Mikan as she was afraid Natsume was going to put her on fire. But instead Natsume turned a little red too.

Mikan blinked in suprised and to make sure that he was blushing, she moved closer to his face and only left and inch apart. She was still on top of him.

"Natsume...? Are you..ok?" Mikan ask with curiousity. This was one of those rare times when Mikan remained calm and wasn't hyper or angry with Natsume. "Natsume?" Mikan asked again. Natsume still remained in a light blush without saying a word.

Without a second thought, the mischevious trio pushed Mikan's face to Natsume's and she ended up kissing him.

"mph..." was all Mikan could utter out. Natsume just stayed their, shocked and looking paralized. However, Hotaru,Ruka, and Kokoroyomi were enjoying it. They pushed Mikan deeper into Natsume, making them kiss deeper. Kokoroyomi decide to read both of their minds.

"_Why..are they making me kiss him...? I..love..Natsume?No..I hate Natsume...arrgg I don't know anymore!" _was all Mikan thought.

"_Why..her...Ruka..why do this..? I don't love this idiot do I...? No..can't be..but..I can't stop thinking about her.._"

The trio then stopped pushing Mikan and she sat up staring straight into Natsume's eyes. He was doing the same.

Kirai: hehe.. whoot whoot Mikan kissed Natsume!

Mikan: KIRAI!YOU MADE THE STORY! YOU MADE ME KISS HIM. I never in my life would.

Hotaru, Kokoroyomi, Ruka: push Mikan to Natsume and she ends up kissing him

Mikan: breaks away from it HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Natsume: stunned


	3. Chapter 3 Mikan's Agony

Chapter 3- Mikan's hurt Emotions

"So..do you two love each other...?" asked Hotaru, who was still looking at them. "N-Natsume..I..l-love..y-you..." Mikan stammered as the kiss had awaken her feelings for him.

Mikan is still staring at Natsume. "Natsu..me..." Natsume pushes Mikan off him and his bangs are covering his eyes. "Why...why did you do this to us.." asked an angry Natsume. "I don't even love her..!I hate her..!..she isn't even a friend to me..why do you all you idiots think I like her..." said Natsume gritting his teeth.

Natsume stands up and says "I don't want to ever see your ugly face again..baka...don't ever come near me.." At that moment, Natsume wants to regret what he has said and runs off.. Hotaru, Ruka, and Kokoroyomi-kun are all suprised at this. Mikan is just heart-broken. "Well...there goes a failure of step 1 of our plans.." whispers Kokoroyomi to Hotaru and Ruka.

Mikan starts crying and her bangs are covering her eyes..." I thought...even though it was a suprise that they pushed me...I..love..Natsume..but...he doesn't love me back..." whispers Mikan. Mikan starts sobbing and crying heavy tears.

Blinded by tears she cannot see where she is going she trips and sprains her foot. "ow..." says Mikan, trying to wipe away tears. Yuu, another friend of Mikan's, comes along and sees the crying and hurt Mikan. "Mikan-chan daijoubu?" "H-hai.." Mikan quietly answers.

From behind a tree they didn't know a brown-ruby color eyed boy was watching them.._"Why did I say those things to her...wait..why am I thinking about her at a time like this...? I hate her...absolutly hate her...that stupid moron..always happy and smiling..that's what irritates me.." is what Natsume thought._

As Yuu was helping Mikan out, she kept on thinking aboutwhat Natsume said to her. _"I don't even love her..! I hate her..!..she isn't even a friend to me.."_ _"And I thought he..." _Mikan bursted out in tears again about her thoughts.

"Mikan-chan are you ok? Mikan-chan?" "I..need to..be alone..for a while.." said Mikan..still crying. She limped to another place..far into the Northern Woods. She didn't want to see Natsume again because she did not want to be hurt by a boy who didn't even love her.

Mikan sat down by a river and stared at her reflection in the water. "I'm so stupid..so clueless...I couldn't even see thats what he thought about me.."

It was almost 11 PM and Mikan was still sitting there all by herself. Just then, a person she hope she wouldn't see was standing right behind her. Her eyes widened in shock and of fear because she was still hurt by what he said.

"_What..why is he here?" _Mikan quickly stood up to leave but then a tight grasp was placed around her wrist. "N-no..let me go..please.." cried Mikan as she covered her eyes to stop herself from seeing the one she loved most.

"I'm sorry..." said Natsume not even meaning it. Mikan just slapped him so he would let go. "Go away!" Mikan shouted. Hotaru was filming this, as she had followed Mikan and so did Ruka and Kokoroyomi. "Mi-kan.." said Natsume. Mikan finished wiping her tears and pushed Natsume away and put on a fake smile.

"How about we forget what happened today and act as if we were complete strangers tomorrow and for the rest of the years we will be in the academy. Okay? Okay. SAY-ON-ARA" waved Mikan with a nervous expression. She had to limp all the way back to the academy because of her sprained foot.

The next day Mikan barged into the classroom late again, but with crutches. It seems that the sprain was a bit moer than expected. "Ohayou Minna-san!" cried Mikan. "Hotaruuuuuuuuu!" _Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka. _The "Baka" Gun again. "Why Hotaru! You're so mean!" wailed Mikan, "anime" tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan. "Ohayou Mikan-chan." "Ohayou Natsume-san." said Mikan as if nothing happened. Natsume just ignored her with a look in his eyes. "OH-AY-OU NAT-SU-ME" shouted Mikan, into his ear.

Natsume just glared at her. Mikan remembered all the things he said to her and instead of getting again, she got irritated. "Shoo, sinister thoughts, shoo!" cried Mikan, waving away the air above her. (Not in the sobbing way but in the angry-I-hate-you way)

"Talking to yourself again are you...?" asked Natsume still glaring at her. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA I HATE YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" yelled Mikan at the top of her lungs.

The whole class heard and was terrified at this. Especially Ruka who was sitting next to Natsume and could hear her loud and clear.

"Er...Sakura-san..that's a little too loud.." commented Kokoroyomi-kun sweatdroping. "Kurusai baka!" said Natsume, putting her hair on fire...again. "Yaaayaaaaaaaaeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Fireeeeeee! Will you ever stop this!" screamed Mikan. "..."No answer came from Natsume.

"Sigh..this will never stop will it Hotaru-chan.." said Yuu. "Nope..never will..." replied Hotaru. "ANSWER ME MORON!" shrieked Mikan. " "Oh no...not again.." sighed Hotaru and Yuu.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Student

Chapter 4 A New Student

**This is going to be a really funny chapter A lot of weird things are gonna happen..like a new student coming to the academy that falls in love with Hotaru(poor Ruka..),** **Natsume putting the guys hair on fire..weirdness( still gonna include the love between our 2 haters )**

**Disclamer: I _DO NOT _own Gakuen Alice except** **for Hiroshi Marishu(strange name..I couldn't think of anything else)..**

Another morning at Gakuen Alice..same old typical morning. "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" _BAKA BAKA BAKA _The same old "BAKA" gun. "Don't come near me.." said Hotaru, coldly.

"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Marishu Hiroshi." said Narumi-sensei, pointing to a handsome looking boy which made all girls drool, except Hotaru, Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna. They weren't that stupid to fall for someone like him.

"SO KAWAII!" one of th girls shouted.

"HE'S MINE!" another one shouted.

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"YES HE IS!"

Hiroshi was just ignoring them until he laid eyes on Hotaru. "She's so...beautiful.." He started walking towards her in outstretched arms.

"Come here...my princess.." _BAKA BAKA BAKA WHACK WHACK WHACK WHAM WHAM WHAM_ Then there lay a helpless boy against the wall with air marks, horse shoe marks, and deer marks.

"Even with this violence...it's what makes her so gorgeous.." Hiroshi said uncontiously. A vein popped out of Ruka, with anger and jealousy, and a vein popped out of Hotaru, because of irritation.

She only liked Ruka and no one else. _WHACK _She game him one hard punch again and broke the wall. "Ouch..." replied Hiroshi calmly. "Baka! Don't touch my Hotaru! You pervert!" yelled Mikan.

Hiroshi regained his contiousness and yelled, "You shut up ugly!" Natsume heard this and started smirking. "I actually agree with him, ugly.." Natsume said coldy, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"UGLY!" A huge vein popped out of Mikan's head and she started growing. "You two...YOU PRETTY BOYS!DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" screamed Mikan at the top of her lungs. With a flat tone, Mikan asked, "Hotaru..may I borrow your baka gun, horse and deer gloves, and anything else violent?"

"Sure but you have to pay me first." replied Hotaru. "Hotaru! Fine..how much to borrow the Baka gun?" "300 rabbits.." "300 rabbits? WHY?" asked Mikan in a loud tone.

"Because I made them."

"But..but.."

"No buts or else you have to use or own two hands to attack them"

Mikan just glared at Natsume and Hiroshi. Natsume smirked and Hiroshi returned the glare. But a second later, he dozed off. "Please, my sweet angel, don't lether hurt me, for I am your true love.." said Hiroshi in a gaze. Yuu sweatdropped, Ruka had yet another vein pop out, Mikan still glaring, and Hotaru...gave a look of annoyance.

"Mikan..forget about what I said..use all that to can to KEEP HIS BIG MOUTH SHUT." "But..what about Natsume.." "If he's also your target..then pay me."

Mikan had no choice but to just target Hiroshi. Beides, she wanted to hurt him badly because he was being a pervert to her best friend.

"PERVERT!" Mikan shot Hiroshi 100 times with the baka gun and baka cannon, hit him 50 times with the horse shoe, and 25 times with the deer hoove.

"Darn you.." said Hiroshi. "Um..class. I forgot to mention that Hiroshi-kun's Alice is sound waves which can-...Too late. He used his Alice which sent Mikan flying across the room. She was off-guard with her Alice so she couldn't block it.

Hotaru just snuck out of the room and waited for everything to stop. Mikan was uncontious with tiny swirls in her eyes. "Mikan-chan, daijoubou? Mikan-chan?" "OhhhHhhhhhhHHhhh.." was all that came from Mikan.

Natsume got really angry at this( I dunno why but I think his feelings came back for Mikan) and took the Baka cannon that Mikan used at Hiroshi. With one shot, mixing his fire alice with the air shot, he knocked Hiroshi right out of the building and left a big hole in the wall.

"K.O." Hotaru said, coming back into the room. "Natsume-kun.."

"What do you want...

Silence. Yuu and Ruka sweatdropped.

"You owe me 700 rabbits for using that invention."

Ruka and Yuu just dropped to the floor anime-style. (You know like when an anime character is shocked they fall to the floor directly?)

"Hotaru-chan..you're such a devil.." Yuu said, hoping Hotaru didn't hear. Unfortunatly, she did and took out a copy of the Baka cannon, and shot Yuu right out of the building throught the hole that was made.

Just as Hiroshi was about to regain his contionseness, Yuu was yelling and landed right on top of him.

Mikan also awoken and was clueless of what had happened. All she could remember was:

_Natsume took the Baka cannon and shot Hiroshi before she was completely knocked out._

"_Natsume..so..you care for me?_"

Mikan was unaware that she was blushing and drooling at the thought. (Remember she was doing that in the 5th episode?) Hotaru had to blast her with the baka gun so she would snap out of it.

As for Yuu and Hiroshi, Yuu was really nervous because he had landed right on top of a really aggrivated Hiroshi. "U-um..Hiroshi-kun...er...daijoubou?"

Hiroshi just glared at him.

"Are you on that moron Mikan's side?"

"U-uh..hai.."

"DARN YOU IINCHOU!"

"SUMIMASEN!DON'T HURT ME!"

Yuu started running for his life throught the forest. Hiroshi didn't bother using his Alice because he didn't want to wear himself out.

-Back in Classroom-

"Where's Iinchou?" Mikan asked getting up. "Maybe he's in the woods, running for his life since we saw where he landed. And it wasn't a very good spot.." replied Ruka nervously. "Iinchou..hope he's okay. And not being beat by those sound waves.

Maybe that friend of Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai's could be an even match..." said Hotaru.(remember that guy in episode 11? The one that was singing "Oh My Darling! Oh My Darling! Oh-hhh M-yyy D-d-d-darling!").

-Back in the woods-

"AHH!" Yuu looked ahead of him and saw Mr. Bear. Maybe if he could stop short in front of Bear, there could be a chance that Hiroshi would bump into him and-..

Yuu was so devoted and into his thoughts that he accidentaly jumped over Mr. Bear and landed into his pile of logs, which Mr. Bear worked really hard on. Iroshi "accidentally" stepped onto Mr. Bear and so Bear ended beating both of them up.

-In the classroom-

"Shoudn't we look for Iinchou?" asked Mikan. She wanted to find Iinchou, but not that creep Hiroshi. "How are we even going to find him..." Natsume asked with not a single hint of concern in his voice.

"We'll split up, Ruka and I will look in the west and south side of the forest. You and Natsume go look in the Northern Forest and the eastern side."

"WHAT!"

"..."

"I'M NOT GOING WITH THAT MORON!"

"..."

"Mikan..it's this or you go with him and search.." Hotaru said coldly, holding out a HUGE version of the Baka Cannon. "Waaa! Hotaru!" Mikan was really against it but she had no other choice. Either face the HUGE version of the Baka cannon or go with Natsume.

"Fine.." muttered Mikan.

"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!"

Hotaru had two reasons:

1. She wanted Natsume and Mikan to be together.

2. She and Ruka had a lot to discuss since Kokoroyomi-kun went to Central Town with Nonoko and Anna right before the fight between Mikan and Hiroshi started.

"He's ungraceful, violent, a moron, stupid, and his face pisses me off!"

Natsume got really annoyed at this so instead of putting her hair on fire, why not a bigger target.

So instead it was her clothes. And you can figure out the rest for yourself.

Kirai: -sigh- uh-oh...

Mikan: KIRAI! -Mikan looks like she's going to attack everyone in the classroom-

Kirai: U-um..you can send reviews if you like, flames are accepted, and um...well -looks at Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume- JA NE!

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Kirai:-run away from Mikan-

Mikan: ...


End file.
